La Isla del Mal
by CherryMurder
Summary: 6 años han pasado y él a perdido la cabeza por completo, que pasaria en su vida para que el se desmoronase así, que podria matarlo en vida, unas vacaciones que no fueron lo que parecian.
1. Chapter 1

La isla del mal

**Hola! Aquí me tiene de nuevo con un nuevo fic de Digimon, creo que ya me ha regresado la inspiración de ellos, pero bueno este tiene más una temática de película de terror, y de hecho el final tiene un giro inesperado, pero claro involucra a nuestros personajes favoritos de siempre y alguno que otro personaje de otras temporadas de esta serie. Espero les guste.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Digimon no me pertenece, no escribo con fines de lucro solo escribo por diversión por así decirle.**

Capitulo 1: Y es así como todo comenzó..

_En un consultorio se encontraba el uno más de los internados en el hospital psiquiátrico de Odaiba; su nombre era Yamato Ishida, se encontraba internado por su propia salud mental después de los terribles hechos ocurridos hacia 6 años, 4 de estas en custodia del hospital y de la muerte de su novia y prometida Mimi Tachikawa, así como 2 de la muerte de su hermano menor Takeru Takaishi y sus amigos de toda la vida en unas terribles vacaciones en una isla, sus padres quienes temian por la vida de él no tuvieron más remedio que enviarlo a aquella institución. Ahí estaba el uno más en su blanca celda, tendría su plática de cada mes con el psiquiatra que lo atendía, el hombre miraba al joven de ahora unos 25 años, según todas las enfermeras era el enfermo mental más guapo de todos. Si bien era un joven bien parecido con el cabello largo y rubio y de facciones refinadas, así como sus peculiares ojos azules como zafiros. El médico lo miro con familiaridad lo saludo como hiciera siempre que tenía su cita._

_-Bueno Matt- dijo firme- quiere contarme acerca de esos trágicos sucesos-_

_-Yo no sé si este sea el mejor momento- le contesto_

_-Yo creo que si Matt has mejorado mucho déjame decirte-le comento el médico encargado de ver por el_

_-Está bien le contare- decía después de soltar un suspiro- pero no es algo que me guste recordar-_

_-Excelente- decía el médico contento por la decisión del joven._

_-Bueno todo comenzó el día que decidimos reunirnos mis amigos y yo- al decir esto en su rostro apareció cierta tristeza-perdón es que aun es muy fuerte pare mí esto-_

_-No te preocupes vas mejorando- le respondía su médico._

_Si como decía todo comenzó en el momento que decidimos reunirnos de nuevo todos juntos; _Tai hacia días que llevaba haciendo llamadas, conversaciones en el chat, video llamadas y visitas a sus casas.

-Dios esto es más difícil de lo que pensé- se decía así mismo el joven Yagami-pero el resultado será el mejor-se dijo con una sonrisa; al mismo tiempo que toca el timbre en la puerta del apartamento que tenia la insignia de _Ishida _y espero a ser atendido por uno de los dos habitantes del lugar.

Dentro del apartamento un rubio soñoliento salía de su habitación con dirección a la puerta principal de dónde provenía el insistente ruido; y al abrir la puerta se llevo la sorpresa de ver a su amigo de toda la vida, el simpático castaño sueño del emblema del valor y carismático líder, nadie más que Taichi Yagami una sonrisa no tardo en aparecer en sus labios.

-¿Tai?-decía él.

-Pues quien más-decía el castaño con su tan característica sonrisa- ¿o a quién esperabas galán?-esto último alzando una ceja.

-A nadie es que me sorprende verte- le contesto el rubio Ishida-vamos pasa estás en tu casa-

Tai entro al apartamento que lucía por mucho desordenado y demasiado tal vez – Wow ya había olvidado cómo era por dentro- entre risas.

-Creo que tienes razón hacia mucho que no venias- le contesto igual entre risas mientras entraba a la cocina- ¿y a qué se debe la inesperada visita Tai?-

-A si- dijo rascándose la cabeza- mira los chicos y yo, bueno más bien dicho yo he estado organizando unas vacaciones para que nos reuniéramos todos-

-Ahhh- fue lo único que salió de la boca del rubio, mientras le entregaba una lata de Coca-cola al castaño.

-Si como en los viejos tiempos- decía con cierta nostalgia Tai- casi todos han dicho que si-

-¿Cómo que casi todos?-cuestiono Matt.

-Bueno es que aun me falta convencer a Izzy, ya sabes con la universidad esta terriblemente ocupado, y bueno Mimi es difícil de localizar pero Izzy me esta ayudando con ese punto- decía alegre Tai

-Bueno pues no se Tai- le contestaba Matt

-Vamos – haciendo puchero- además será en vacaciones-

-Tai yo creo que esto es muy repentino y yo- no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por el castaño.

-Vamos amargado- decía con seguridad- que acaso no quieres ver a todos tus amigos del alma y al amor de tu vida- eso ultimo causo un sentimiento de vacío en Matt, quien solía evadir el tema desde la ruptura con la castaña si bien se amaban los dos las constantes peleas que tenia debido a la carga de estrés que el rubio no podía manejar fueron demasiado para ella, quien no pudo resistir más.

-Yo no sé sí deba ir- fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de volver a ser interrumpido por Tai.

-Matt si en verdad la amas lucha por ella- decía con mucho energía Tai, al fin y al cabo el era el dueño del valor, atolondradamente valiente hacia lo primero que su corazón le dictaba hacer y no era para menos- además Izzy me dijo que Mimi iría solamente si tu ibas, que quería resolver lo que dejaron inconcluso- con una mirada cochambrosa por parte de Tai le comenzaron las ilusiones de nuevo a él; sería posible que su Mimi quisiera regresar con él.

-Está bien iré- dijo sin dejar de mirar a Tai.

-Que bien- decía alegre- entonces todo listo para este jueves por la noche-

-¿Qué?-le grito exaltado.

-Ahh había olvidado decirte que salimos el jueves en la noche y que solo me faltabas por confirmar tu y ya sabes quién- al decir esto el celular del castaño empezó a sonar, este atendió quien llamaba era Izzy y al terminar la llamada miro a Matt-bueno ya no, ella ira-

-Eres un idiota lo sabías- le dijo ligeramente enojado.

-Si lo sé pero así me amas o ¿no amigo?- le contestaba con risas Tai quien se disponía a salir en ese momento- no lo olvides jueves en la noche en casa de Izzy, por cierto superior, perdón Jou nos llevara en su camioneta-

-Si no te preocupes Tai, ya sé en casa de Izzy no lo olvidare-le dijo como despedida a su mejor amigo –será mejor que empaque mis cosas-

Muchas cosas estaban en su mente en ese momento, ¿A dónde diantres irían? Y lo peor aun que llegaría a pasar entre él y ella, en ese momento no se quería martirisar con pensamientos sin sentido, solo se tiro en la cama de su habitación y tomo su celular y llamo a su hermano menor.

-Bueno- contesto Takeru.

-Valla hasta que me contestas- le dijo en reproche Matt.

-Lo siento pero es que voy llegando a casa, estaba con Kari- le explicaba a su hermano.

-Ahh entonces sabias el plan de tu _**cuñadito**_- le dijo enfatizando el cuñadito.

-Ya te lo dijo y ¿entonces?¿Iras?¿o te quedaras?- cuestionaba.

-Iré enano- le respondía a su interrogatorio- además tengo un asunto que solucionar-

-Matt, yo se que el único motivo por el que dirías que sí es si Mimi iba. Y pues tanto Tai como yo te queremos y te queremos ver feliz- decía mientras observaba una foto en la que se encontraba su hermano, su ex cuñada, su novia, su madre y él precisamente en el cumpleaños del rubio mayor-la idea fue de Kari y de él-

-Tenían que ser hermanos al fin y al cabo- decía entre burlas; sabía que su cuñada lo estimaba y que adoraba verle con la alegre y mimosa castaña que siempre lo acompañaba hasta hacia un tiempo- bueno hermanito nos vemos el jueves- se despidió de su hermano.

-Si hasta el jueves entonces- le respondió a él.

Matt colgó el teléfono y observo la foto de fondo en el aparato, la misma que su hermano viese en su habitación; sintió su corazón encogerse y alegrarse. Tomo su guitarras y se perdió en su mundo como siempre lo hacía con ella.

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, espero y les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia no es con fines de lucro, solo para entreteniemiento._

Capitulo 2: Viaje para reconciliaciones.

-_Vas muy bien Matt- dijo enérgico el médico- entonces tu hermano, cuñada y el hermano de esta organizaron el viaje-_

_-Si, Tai era un atolondrado total, pero de bueno sentimientos- contesto el rubio quien observo al horizonte de la ventana de la oficina del psiquiatra que lo atendía._

_-¿y cómo llegaron ahí?- pregunto._

_Tai había sabido acerca de ese lugar gracias a unos compañeros de la universidad; el estaba en la facultad, estudiando ciencias políticas y relaciones exteriores, así como algo breve de derecho básico era increíble que él siendo él estuviera estudiando todo eso_; si bien Tai le menciono poco o mucho del lugar parecía ser prometedor ir y más si estaba ella.

Ese jueves llego rápido a la casa del pelirrojo que los esperaba los faltantes que eran Tai y Sora, quienes no llegaban así mismo Kari estaba incluida en ese grupito que esperaban, al entrar a la sala del departamento la encontró muy alegre platicando con su hermano menor que había llegado mucho antes al lugar, su hermano, ella y los otros dos llevaban algo parecido a lo que fuera la primera ropa que llevaran al digimundo, su hermosa Mimi vestía un vestido veraniego color rojo con un cinturón café y unas sandalias de tacón alto del mismo color del cintura así como una flor en el cabello que lo adornaba, el cual estaba un poco corto pero en su color natura, mientras que su hermanito llevaba unos bermuda color crema y una camisa verde del mismo tono de sus tenis y su sombrero blanco.

Sintio un de javu al verlos así y recordó ese verano donde la conoció, recordó el gracioso vestido rojos y su singular sombrero de vaquerita rosa; observo a los otros dos que estaban graciosamente arreglado con esos mismos colores de la primera vez, hasta el iba más o menos así, una voz lo libero de sus pensamientos.

-hermano llegaste- le dijo T.K.

-Matt- susurro la castaña quien no despegaba la vista de él.

-Oye pensé que traerías tu guitarra- se escuchó la voz de Tai quien acaba de llegar.

-La guitarra, ya está en el auto- dijo secamente.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos podemos irnos- dijo emocionado Jyou.

-Si- se escucho el grito grupal de las 3 chicas y Tai.

Todos los 8 originales subieron a la camioneta de Jyou, era lo suficientemente grande para que entraran bien todos ellos, el camino fue largo por lo tanto los chicos menos T.K. y Tai se turnaron para manejar.

-Oigan chicos tengo hambre- dijo Tai y al poco rato se escucho el gruñir de su estomago.

-No te preocupes Tai, traje unos refrigerios y algo de comida en mis maletas- dijo Mimi que venía sentada en la línea de asientos de en medio.

-Qué bueno que trajiste de comer hermanita- dijo T.K. quien estaba en medio de ella y Kari- porque yo también me muero de hambre-

-T.K. me preocupa que el hecho de que seas el cuñado de Tai, te este pegando lo comelón o no será por otra cosa- esto último lo dijo en tono más picaron que hizo que la tierna pareja se sonrojara.

-Mimi pero que cosas dices- le dijo sora quien iba atrás de la castaña- además estos dos no matan ni una mosca- dijo en doble sentido.

El escuchar los chistosos comentarios de ellas hizo al rubio mayo esbozar una sonrisa y observar a la castaña con el retrovisor.

-Vamos hermanita- esto último se los dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Está bien- levanto su bolso la castaña y saco un toper con varios Onigaris de atún con mayonesa, los favoritos de ella- tomen son dos para cada uno primero serán los de este toper, pero antes de comérselos mírenlos- les dijo mientras repartía las bolitas cubiertas un extraño papel aluminio color rosa. Todos los elegidos menos ella y Matt recibieron uno, el primero en abrir el suyo fue Tai quien se sorprendió al verlo.

-O por dios- exclamo el castaño- ¿tú hiciste esto?-

La castaña sintió y volteo a ver las reacciones de los de atrás, Sora soltó una lágrima al verlo, mientras Jyou e Izzy sonrieron, mientras sus pequeños de alado soltaron ligeras lágrimas al abrir la bola de papel, T.K. quien era el que estaba más cerca la abrazo fuertemente.

-Mimi – dijo sora quien rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

-Se que de una manera ellos también piensan en nosotros- al mencionar esto la castaña soltó una risa para todos ellos. El rubio se preguntaba que era a lo que se referían sus amigos, hasta que la voz de Tai salió a relucir – Tengo tanta hambre pero están parecido a Agumon que no puedo- ahí fue cuando supo de que se trataba si era cierto las bolas de arroz eran parecidas a sus digimons, entonces ella había hecho también una con forma de Gabumon.

-Ya se hermano tómemeles fotos con mi cámara- dijo la castaña más pequeña.

-Buena idea Kari- le contesto a su hermana. Kari saco su cámara y comenzó a tomarle fotos a todas las bolitas de arroz con los rostros de sus digimons.

-Mmmm. Este es el Agumon más rico que he comido en mi vida- dijo Tai muy contento, lo que provoco las risas de todos.

Siguieron el camino hasta parar en una gasolinera donde se tuvieron un rato a estirarse y comprar más que nada combustible y agua así como algo de comida para los días siguientes, ya que la isla estaba 20 minutos manejando. Mimi se seguía sentada dentro del auto hasta que Matt llego en búsqueda de ella.

-Mimi te compre una botella de agua de la que siempre tomas- le dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba la botella en sus manos.

-Gracias- contesto cordialmente- Matt no has comido nada- menciono la castaña.

-A no te preocupes- contesto despreocupado.

-Claro que si me preocupa- dijo cambiando el tono- tienes que comer- esto último a modo de suplica.

-Mimi- dijo mientras tomaba las manos de la castaña- estoy bien tranquila-

Al decir esto los ojos de la castaña se cristalizaron, y unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a salir – no es cierto- soltó entre uno de sus sollozos- mi hermanito me dijo que has estado mal, y todo por mi culpa ¿verdad Matt?- esto último que dijera le tomo por sorpresa a él.

-Es cierto, es porque aun no me adapto a la idea de vivir sin ti mi vida- dijo esto con una serenidad única en él.

-Pero…- no pudo continuar porque su boca fue atrapada por un suave beso- Matt yo-

-Yo lo siento Mimi, sé que mi vida es un remolino pero es que en verdad quiero que regreses a mi lado- dijo el rubio modulando el tono de su voz.

-Matt, yo no sé qué decir, tú también me haces mucha falta- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

El rubio toma la barbilla de la castaña y la miro a los ojos- ¿quieres volver a ser mi novia?- pregunto- te prometo, no te juro que cambiare solo para ti y por ti, ¿Qué dices mi amor?- termino decirle.

La castaña no contesto lo beso apasionadamente atrayéndolo a hacia ella, el rubio entendió el significado del beso y lo correspondió, hasta ser interrumpidos por un peliazul.

-ejmmm chicos- soltó Jyou un tanto incomodo. Los dos chicos lo voltearon a ver sonrojados – dice Tai ¿que si quieres dulces Mimi?-

-Claro dile que si, el ya sabe cuales- contesto ella y el peliazul se fue- entonces vamos a comer- le dijo al rubio.

-Por mi te comería a besos- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- espera un momento tu tampoco has comido nada-

-No podía, tú ibas manejando y seria injusto que fueras el único sin probar bocado- le dijo poniendo unos ojos encantadores.

-Muy bien entonces ¿cuál es el menú?-pregunto alegre.

-Aquí esta- saco un ventó rosa de su bolsa, al abrirlo rebelaba la comida acomodada graciosamente y con dos figuras fáciles de reconocer, eran los digimons de los dos con decoraciones de sus emblemas.

-Es increíble- dijo el- pero deberíamos tomarle una foto ¿no?-

-A por eso no te preocupes Kari y T.K. ya le tomaron una- dijo con una sonrisa- ellos piensan en todo- sonrió con esto último.

Los dos juntos comieron el curioso ventó, y decidieron salir de la camioneta agarrados de la mano, al llegar donde sus amigos, Tai corrió casi arrastrando a Sora a donde estaba Izzy con su tablet.

-Vez Izzy te lo dije- decía animado Tai sin soltar la mano de su novia- te dije que regresarían antes de que llegáramos a la isla, es más Jyou ya los cacho bien apasionados- esto último provoco que el rubio se enojara y la castaña se sonrojara; para recibir un golpe y un regaño por parte de su novia- Taichi Yagami se más cuidadoso con lo que dices- le reprocho Sora.

-¿Por qué me pegas mi vida?-dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Y todavía lo preguntas- ese comentario hizo reír a los presentes y a los dos aludidos anteriormente.

Las risas y el gracioso momento hicieron a Matt pensar que esas vacaciones serian inolvidables, pero no sabía en qué sentido.

**Ya se súper tardísimo, pero he estado sin demasiada inspiración y estancada para continuarles mi historias y luego las nuevas ideas que plasmo en one shot o cosas nuevas, los defraudo, pero quiero agradecerles su tiempo que se dan al leer todo lo que sale de mi loquísima imaginación.**

**Cuídense muxo **

**x0x0x0**


End file.
